


Al margen de la ley

by Alendarkstar



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Frida y Manny fueron exiliados, pero eso no los detendrá de luchar por lo que creen correcto.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Kudos: 1





	Al margen de la ley

Al margen de la ley

Disclaimer: El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera pertenece a: Jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua.

La mirada de Manny se posó sobre Frida. Verla dormir tan tranquilamente lo hacía sentir culpable. Muchas veces le dijeron que no debería ponerse en contra del presidente, pero no lo hizo y Frida pagó las consecuencias. Ambos se vieron obligados a abandonar el país y únicamente pudo conservar su cinturón porque su abuelo lo había conservado para él.

Acarició las mejillas de su amada, teniendo especial cuidado de no despertarla. Dormida se veía tan frágil, pero el sabía que esa imagen era solo una ilusión. Frida había sido su amiga desde que tenía uso de la memoria y su novia durante muchos años. La había visto luchar contra poderosos enemigos pese a no tener superpoderes y enfrentarse a un ejército para defender sus ideales.

Escucharla suspirar entre sueños le hizo preguntarse en qué estaba pensando. Se preguntó si soñaría con volver a su casa y reunirse con su familia y amigos. Ese pensamiento hizo que la culpa en su interior creciera. No se arrepentía de haberse opuesto al gobierno, consideraba que lo que hacía era injusto y que debía ser detenido cuanto antes. Arrepentirse sería renegar del movimiento que había iniciado y quitarle la voz a todos aquellos que adquirieron una, motivados por sus acciones. De lo único que se arrepentía era de involucrar a Frida y arrastrarla con él al exilio.

Besó su frente y murmuró un "Lo siento" antes de regresar a su escritorio. Burrito Alvino, uno de us contactos en Ciudad Milagro, había dicho que le avisaría cuando se diera el golpe de Estado y por lo que podía deducir de sus últimas conversaciones eso era algo que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Leyó cientos de correos Spam antes de dar con el correo que le interesaba. Su amigo solo había usado una palabra, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que el momento había llegado. Escribió una nota amigo Frida, tratando de no dar muchos detalles para que no lo siguiera, pero también de dar la suficiente información para que ella no se preocupara.

Cuando regresó a su tierra natal supo que el golpe de estado ya había iniciado. Su padre y abuelo se encontraban liderando la revolución y luchando contra la mayoría de los soldados y oficiales de policía. Manny sabía que su familia era fuerte, pero en esa ocasión tuvo la sensación de que los trabajadores gubernamentales no estaban realmente enfocados en aplacar a la multitud.

Saludó a su padre y abuelo con un movimiento de cabeza antes de transformarse en El Tigre. Con sus poderes infiltrarse en la Casa Presidencial no fue difícil. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue entrar a las tuberías y seguir el mapa que Burrito Albino oe había enviado poco antes. La mayoría de los oficiales estaban ocupados con el ataque en las puertas principales por lo que asumió que su camino hasta el presidente estaba despejado.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la oficina presidencial supo que se había equivocado. En ese lugar había un único guarda, uno que conocía bien pues era el padre de Frida. En ese momento sintió que todo se había terminado para él. Sabía que no tenía permiso para regresar y que muchos habían muerto por mucho menos. Saber que nunca había tenido su aprobación y su compromiso por la ley y la justicia hacían que sus esperanzas de escapar fueran más bajas.

No quería lastimarlo, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa.

Ver pasar al oficial Suarez le hizo saber que no sería necesario usar la fuerza. Sabía que era imposible que no hubiera notado su presencia o que no lo reconociera, sin embargo lo ignoró y eso era muy significativo para él.

Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrir. No se sintió demasiado sorprendido al notar que estaba abierta. Vio al presidente tratar de usar el teléfono y se lo impidió con el golpe de sus garras. Luego utilizó esta para amarrarlo. El Tigre sabía que el presidente era débil, pero no creyó que lo fuera tanto.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó —, si me dejar ir puedo darte lo que sea.

—Quiero que todos los estudiantes que murieron en las protestas vuelvan a la vida, que la gente de Ciudad Milagro recuperen sus tierras y que las casas quemadas sean reconstruidas. Quiero que los huelguistas desaparecidos vuelvan a casa y que los periodistas encerrados por informar a la gente salgan de prisión, pero por ahora me conformo con su renuncia.

—¿Seguro? Porque puedo darle mucho dinero o un puesto importante en el gobierno.

Manny tiró de su garra provocando que el presidente cayera al suelo. Verlo llorar y suplicar no hizo que se ablandara, al contrario, verlo comportarse de ese modo le hacía recordar la forma en que había tratado a muchos ciudadanos inconformes con su mandato, cómo los hizo callar con gas lagrimogeno, incluso si era una manifestación pacífica, pero sobretodo pensar en los 24 estudiantes cuyos cuerpos fueron encontrados en una fosa común.

Era imposible negar que el gobierno fue quien los hizo desaparecer. Manny y Frida habían participado activamente en las protestas y El Tigre usado sus poderes para defender a los protestantes cuando el ejército empleaba la fuerza. Pero esos jóvenes fueron arrestados e ingenuos al creer que podrían salir de esa situación por medios legales.

—Hace dos años usted me hizo dejar este país por la fuerza, ahora es su turno de hacerlo.

Manny se acercó al presidente y le mostró la garra que tenía libre. Movió sus uñas mostrándole lo afiladas de estas y advirtiéndole lo que podría hacer si no conseguía lo que quería.

Vio al presidente asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, pero solo deshizo el agarre un poco, dándole apenas la oportunidad de firmar su carta de renuncia. Una vez hubo firmado, lo golpeó con fuerza, no la suficiente para matarlo, pero sí la necesaria para dejarlo inconsciente. Hizo que su garra retraerse antes de dirigirse a la gente afuera de la Casa Presidencial, ansioso por darles lo que, esperaba, fuera el inicio de una nueva era, una más justa y mejor para todos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Frida entre la multitud. Ella se veía molesta y El Tigre sabía muy bien el motivo de su enojo. Desde el principio ella le había dejado en claro que estaría a su lado hasta el final, pero él no pudo llevarla, sentía que ya le había hecho demasiado daño.

—Ay, Manny —lo regañó —. ¿Cuándo entenderás que nunca podrás dejarme de lado?

El Tigre planeaba responderé cuando notó la forma en que sostenía su brazo y el tono morado que comenzaba a aparecer en este.

—Solo fue una caída.

Tiempo después Manny se enteraría de la verdad. Eso pasaría cuando uno de los manifestantes se acercará al departamento que ambos compartían en ese momento y le agradeciera a Frida por haber salvado su vida.


End file.
